<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiots To Lovers by karmaclouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354054">Idiots To Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaclouds/pseuds/karmaclouds'>karmaclouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i hope u enjoy hehe, its REALLY fluffy and cute but theres some small angst in there, okay now for the actual tags:, post leon losing his title but before the battle tower, rated T because they curse and also Smooch, this was my attempt at giving leon and raihan an Actual Personality so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaclouds/pseuds/karmaclouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan, being the whipped idiot he is for his best friend and rival Leon, should've known that nature would throw a wrench in their plans. Luckily for him, his sleeping bag has enough room for two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiots To Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i personally asked my boy tobi to send me a whole ass list of british slangs so huge thanks to him and huge thanks to my bby steph that beta'd this for me ilyall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe camping in January wasn’t a great idea, Leon can admit that. The wild area had been covered by snow the whole month but apart from that nothing too drastic happened so there was no reason to worry! </p><p>Until that day, of course. Because a blizzard had struck the wild area, right when Leon and Raihan where in the middle of the Dusty Bowl. It went like this:</p><p>
  <em>The moment a snowflake landed on Raihan’s nose the gym leader sneezed and glared at Leon, who only looked back apologetically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If it starts snowing I’ll personally dig your bloody grave.’ Raihan grumbled out, no real threat behind his words. Why did he let his friend convince him to go camp when it's this cold out? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Leon said it would be ‘Just like when we were little kids! Now that i'm not champion I have all the time in the world! Not exactly, but you understand!’ and Raihan, being the whipped idiot he is for his best friend just had to say yes. Dear Arceus! He just wanted to spend more time looking at Leon, and at his pretty hair and his long hands while the sun shined and it hit his honey like eyes the way that made them— Anyways! Here he was, stuck in this snowy wilderness, with lighting that wasn't even good for selfies!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t be such a killjoy! It will be fun, you’ll see. It's just a little bit of snow, mate.’ Leon smiled and looked at the sky. ‘I hope so, at least.’ A small laugh, clearly strained, scrapped his throat. If the clouds were a little too big and a little too dark, well, it didn't mean it would certainly snow heavily! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raihan whined at his words. ‘I'm gonna die Leon, I’m gonna die and it's your fault. The snow is going to consume my body. How will I update my pokegram then? All my fans will be so sad…’ The taller boy continued walking, his arms around himself as a way to warm himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon adjusted the travel bag on his back, and slapped Raihan’s shoulder. ‘Just you wait, we're gonna have a champion time’— </em>
</p><p>So, that’s how the two boys ended up following Charizard’s tail flame through a rough blizzard that barely let them walk straight. The tiny flaming light was difficult to see but Leon’s trusty pokemon guided them through the worst of it, with a single indication to ‘get them somewhere safe’, and soon they were in a somewhat small cave that had mainly been spared of the cold wind’s frozen teeth.</p><p>The boys let their bags fall to the floor against one of the cave walls and both let out a breath of relief. </p><p>‘Okay! Let's get this show on the road!’ Leon said, trying to raise Raihan's spirit, who only looked at him blankly. The gym leader was currently hogging charizard in search for a heat source, and the fire-type could only ask her master for help against the human threat that was a lanky and freezing Raihan. </p><p>‘Charizard, you're not a dragon-type, and I’m honestly sorry for you, but you could always take me home and leave this bastard behind. Let’s go hom—’</p><p>‘Chaz, why don't you get the fire started? While me and Raihan set up the sleeping bags and the cooking station?’ The ex-champion exclaimed and grabbed Raihan by his hoodie, forcing the gym leader to stand up. Raihan just whimpered and hugged Leon while Charizard grabbed a couple of logs the pair brought with them and prepared everything.</p><p>‘<em>Raihaaaan….</em>' Leon whined even though he hugged back, ‘We have to go set things up…’ Raihan just growled back and held him tighter, as if trying to cover Leon’s full body. </p><p>Raihan’s 'You're so warm too…..’ made Leon laugh, as he stroked the other’s back. ‘Okay, you tiny dragon, If you don’t let me go I won’t be able to make you that scrummy curry you love! I know you love spicy bone curry….’</p><p>With a new found energy, Raihan freed himself from Leon’s arms and got to work.</p><p>‘You really just had to pick the worst day to camp, ey?’ The gym leader jokingly said after a few minutes, while he started to unpack what was needed.</p><p>‘At least we found a place to rest. I’m absolutely knackered though, ‘m gonna eat and sleep for like two days.’ Leon laughed and, with charizard’s help, the fire was strong so he started picking the ingredients for the spicy bone curry.</p><p>‘<em>At least we found a place to rest</em>,he says!’ </p><p>‘We both know your skinny arse wouldn't last much longer out there.’ Leon grinned at Raihan, who put his hands on his hips and looked scandalized.</p><p>‘Skinny!? I'll have you know I have all the meat I need in all the right places!’ The gym leader huffed out and looked at his behind, striking a pose. ‘Do you really think—?’</p><p>‘No, you bloody tosser, your arse is perfect and a blessing to us all, don't think I don't know about those pokegram pics.’ Leon teased, and Raihan’s confident pose stuttered. </p><p>‘I’ll have you know those shorts were very comfortable! Maybe they were a little short, but the people deserved it! The pics were amazing! However, you, mister ex-Champion, can't talk! Shorts with leggings!? And a cape!? Arceus all mighty, mate!’ Confidence recovered, Raihan kept setting up the tent.</p><p>‘Shut up, it was a great outfit!’ Leon stirred the bowl full with berries harder this time, accidentally.</p><p>‘Yeah, a great piece of shite.’ Raihan laughed, victorious, and Leon let out a sound of distress that made Raihan grin. The ex-champion let himself think about how this was probably the only battle Raihan was ever gonna win against him. </p><p>The cave fell into a comfortable silence, with the burning of the logs as the only sound resonating through the walls. Soon enough though, Raihan’s voice rang through the space again.</p><p>‘Uh, we might have a problem.’ The gym leader turned around to face Leon, while holding up a sleeping bag. ‘There’s only one, you forgot yours.’</p><p>Leon quickly left the curry to check his bag, ‘Oh what!? I must have forgotten to pack it.’ He kneeled and checked through the bag again, to no avail.</p><p>'Biggest cock up of the century.’ This time Raihan was the one trying to lift up Leon’s spirit. Leon looked at him and a small defeated smile appeared on his lips. ‘Yeah. I mean, I’ll just sleep with Chaz, she’s warm so I’ll be okay!’ He got up and went back to his curry. </p><p>With the curry done, both boys served their respective pokemons: Leon had Charizard and Haxorus in case something was to occur. This way Raihan could bring the six goomys that had recently hatched from Goodra’s most recent nesting cycle, as he was hoping to build up some confidence and trust, as goomies were very skittish as babies. The gym leader thought this was the perfect occasion and Leon was quick to support his idea.</p><p>With a lap full of goo and slime, Raihan took turns feeding each, careful to make a mental note of who was more active, and which baby didn't fight for the food. Meanwhile Leon just watched, since both his pokémon didn't need help eating whatsoever. Leon’s sure Haxorus would try to bite his hand off if he ever tried to feed him, <em>but</em> that was an idea he should try some time.</p><p>
  <em>(When the ex-Champion called in hopes of having some alone time with his crush, Raihan said it would be ‘a great bonding time and they could catch up all those years lost to work and his champion responsibilities’ and Leon, being the whipped idiot he is for his best friend just had to say yes when Raihan suggested bringing his baby pokemon. Dear Arceus! He just wanted to spend more time looking at Raihan, and his glowing skin and striking blue eyes, and how Raihan’s fang would often show itself and get caught up on the gym leader’s bottom lip— Anyways! Here he was, with the dawning realization that Raihan was made for this, that Raihan is too good and belongs amongst the Dragon-Types he so adores, because they adore him too. He didn't sign up for this, he didn't want to have the realization that Raihan was too soft, too caring, too precious!)</em>
</p><p>After they are all fed, the pokémon went back to their respective pokeball and the boys started cleaning up the mess left by them. It was a cave, but still, it was probably used by pokémon too and they didn't want to leave it dirty. It was a matter of respect, after all. </p><p>Following that, the general after-eating hygiene routine, and while Leon finished putting the dishes all together, Raihan undressed and got into his cozy sleepwear, fluffy and warm. </p><p>The gym leader moved towards the opening of the cave, only to notice the blizzard still held strong as the moon barely lit up all the outside trees that shook with force. A shiver coursed through his spine and he quickly made his way back, only wanting to get into a warm sleeping bag and — oh no, he forgot!</p><p>‘Leon! It’s bedtime! And you know what we don't have?’ He said, when he got back, and Leon looked at him, surprised. ‘Oh bloody ‘ell— I forgot about that. Don't worry though, I’ll sleep with Chaz!’ He exclaimed with a carefree smile, taking his jacket off fast, not wanting to freeze as he got into his sleepwear. ‘I’ll just get her out of her pokeball again—’</p><p>‘I'm sure Charizard wants a vacation far away from you. You can sleep in my sleeping bag, it’s big enough for the both of us.’ Raihan explained as he laid it down fully. ‘I had to get it custom made because I’m too tall, sick right? It's just like those two pairs of pants I own.’ Raihan said, proud. Of course he’d never miss an opportunity to brag about his height, but it's not like he needs to, anyone can see just how <em>long</em> Raihan is. Leon is pretty confident he can find Raihan in just about any crowd.</p><p>Leon quickly finished getting into his sleepwear as the gym leader kept going on and on about his height, not paying attention to anything else. The ex-Champion decided to walk closer to Raihan, and he couldn't help a sly smile on his face, surely up to no good. He had a great idea on how to win against Raihan on another one of their battles.</p><p>Now chest to chest, Leon looked up to Raihan, whose nose was slightly red from the cold, or…? ‘You could just admit you're cold and you want to cuddle, don't ya dragon boy?’ The ex-Champion’s voice was just above whispering, just for Raihan, even if there was nobody else there.</p><p>The gym leader almost lost his composure at the new pet name. It was no news Raihan didn't like the cold, the snow, <em>the ice</em> — to be compared to a dragon-type was nothing new, too, just the way Leon said it, voice low and nails dragging down his bicep. But, as he proudly admitted, he didn't break that easy, he had a reputation to maintain and, plus, all that Leon knew about flirting was taught by him, too!</p><p>‘Mmmhm. Maybe I do want to cuddle. All close and personal with the champion. Warming me up so well, so hot. But you want another type of heat, don't ya charizard boy?’ Raihan’s hand grabbed Leon’s neck softly, making him look up to him without being able to look away, while he got closer to Leon’s face. ‘What do you think, precious? Wouldn't you want to be used? Like a toy that only serves to <em>bring me warmth</em>?’ </p><p>The hand on the ex-Champion’s neck dragged up, supporting his jaw now, and stood there, until a finger prodded his lips and…—</p><p>‘Okay! Okay! You win again!’ Leon exclaimed as he backed away and a pure red color spread through his cheeks. He turned around and protected his face with his hands — where’s his hat when he needs it?! ‘Mpfhm. This is unfair, you have more experience. I'm miffed.’</p><p>Raihan rose to his full height again, having to lower himself slightly due to Leon’s slight disadvantage in that field, and laughed. ‘Ah! It feels good to win! How many did I win? That's right, 16 to 0!’ Leon huffed out, annoyed, and lightly punched the gym leader’s shoulder. ‘Next time I’ll get you when you're not prepared!’ Another battle Leon’s destined to lose, he guesses.</p><p>Leon looked at Raihan, that was in the middle of getting into the cozy fabric, and the other had only given him an innocent smile, once he noticed the ex-Champion staring. As soon as Raihan was fully laid down Leon stepped on him twice for good measure, no strength behind it.</p><p>‘I'm not afraid of kicking you out of your own sleeping bag again! Last time you pulled something like this I had a bruise on my arm for a week.’ Leon tried to hold in a smile at the memory and finds his way into the sleeping bag as well.</p><p>Raihan was too far away from him, and, in such a confined space for two tall boys it wasn't the optional situation so <em>of course</em> Leon called him.</p><p>‘Come here you oversized trapinch, didn't you want cuddles?’ Raihan looked at him and quickly squeezed closer, head resting on Leon’s chest as he put an arm around him and held the other’s waist.</p><p>The boys quickly got sleepy after some more laughs and pokes, Raihan being the first one to close his eyes. Leon only looked at him the best as he could from this angle and smiled fondly. ‘You're such a baby, you’d freeze to death without me here, ey?’ Raihan grumbled some excuse Leon didn't really get, ending it with a quiet but soft ‘If I freeze to death take care of my goomies they need constant supervision and they like spaghetti.’ They both laugh, and the cave falls silent once again.</p><p>Leon lets himself appreciate Raihan for a couple more minutes, his hand squeezing the other’s waist subconsciously, rubbing random circles on it. The ex-Champion couldn't help but fall in love with his rival when all the days they spend together were full of fun, and the hours just flew by when they were together, and it was all <em>so comfortable</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he lost the title of Champion, when he lost basically everything that came tumbling down with it as if it was a domino effect, Raihan smiled at him, a sad smile, and told him ‘You might've been the Champion to a lot of people. But that’s all you were to them. To me, to your little brother Hop, to your mum, you're not just the Champion. You're Leon. And tell me, what does Leon want to do now?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that slight push, Leon went back home to Postwick, back to known faces and known paths that he’d eventually get lost in no matter what and back to a house that was full of love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they were dining together, maybe for the first time in years, all family, it was all so comfortable. His mind just supplied ‘I wish Raihan was here as well.’ and maybe that's when his feelings became known to himself, even after all the flirt battles — and pokémon battles — they had before, he’d always feel something he couldn't describe when it was Raihan and not someone else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, while he stared at Hop excitedly talking about Zacian, and the smile on his mum’s face, he realized this was love, what he felt was love, and he also realized what came with the fact that he wanted to Raihan to be here, to share this with him. Leon loved Raihan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he think Raihan loved him back? Not really. Raihan had a lot of dates, and a lot of one night stands and Raihan knew a lot of people. It wasn't fair to think he’d fall for him after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the flirty jokes, Raihan did that with everyone, Leon wasn't special. But he didn't really need to be special, maybe he was bland and maybe Raihan had more fun with another group of people, and maybe Raihan loved someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leon was just content standing next to the love of his life, having some time with him, no matter how small, and he’d treasure those moments no matter what, of course, it was a gift Raihan even wasted his time on him. He can't, won't, let himself get his hopes up. This is fine the way it is.</em>
</p><p>Raihan’s leg brushing against his brought him back, and, <em>Arceus</em>, he's so cute when he’s asleep. Wait, how much time did Leon waste reminiscing about his time as Champion and about his stupid crush on the man that was sleeping right next to him?!</p><p>‘You're so good to me, Rai. Wish I could fall asleep to this every night.’ A quiet laugh escaped his lips. 'That's just a crazy impossible dream though.’</p><p> </p><p>Leon breathed deeply, 'I love you so much Raihan. I'll confess one day, I promise. Champ’s word.’ He smiled and got more comfortable, as it was probably more than time to sleep, and closed his eyes. </p><p>He felt a finger poking at his sides, and opened his eyes to check, just to be stopped by… Raihan’s voice...?</p><p>‘Are you… Are you serious?’ </p><p>Oh no. Oh no. Please no let him just be asleep already-</p><p>‘If this is another one of those dreams…I swear!! I always wake up bloody mad because it isn't real.’ He grumbled out, voice thick with sleep. ‘But yeah Dream Leon. I love you too, champ.’ A barely-awake Raihan kisses the corner of Leon’s mouth, to only snuggle against his chest again.</p><p>What just happened?? Uhh..?! It takes Leon’s brain a couple of minutes to catch up to the current situation. Should he just… forget about it!? Raihan thought it was a dream. Wait, Raihan dreamt about him confessing!?</p><p>‘Wha… What dreams…? Rai…?’ He says, but the silence continues and Raihan doesn't even move.</p><p>‘Are you even awake…?’ Leon whines out, searching for an answer out of the man beside him and Raihan is finally compelled to open his eyes. He looked at Leon, whose face is in pure shock. </p><p>Raihan got away from Leon slowly but the ex-Champion’s hand pulled him close again. Both boys just stayed quiet and looked at each other in shock, when Raihan finally decided to speak up. ‘Listen. it's better if I just go, I’ll find my way back to Hammerlock and —’</p><p>‘No!! No! Just.. uh.. did you mean it…?’ Please, tell me you meant it, Leon begs mentally. Now that this happened there was no way Leon was gonna let it slide. He needed an answer and he needed it now!</p><p>That seemed to make something inside Raihan snap, and annoyed he said, ‘Are you joking me, mate?’ Uh Oh… Was... Raihan mad at him?</p><p>Leon was going to apologize, Leon was prepared to beg Raihan to forget this ever happened but the gym leader continued, ‘Listen you dumb cunt, I want to hold your hand and go on dates and I want to kiss the bloody ‘ell out of your lips and… and brush your hair every morning! Every time you left for months in a row to go do your stupid Champion business I missed you every single day! Every night I picked up my Rotom and I clicked on your contact because I just wanted to hear you or see you, Leon! Do you know? How <em>lonely</em>… I was…?’ Raihan’s voice, strong and loud and fierce at the beginning fell below a whisper. His stare didn't fall, though, and he kept eye contact with Leon. </p><p>‘Why didn't you… Call me…?’ That’s all Leon can say, he’s still taking everything in but Raihan continued.</p><p>‘I don't know. I… Well I just guess… I mean the chairman was very strict about the calls you had and you had all your fancy champion friends from other regions… You didn't need me so I was happy with what I had.’ Raihan admitted, and he lets his head fall onto the sleeping bag fabric.</p><p>‘You… You absolute wazzock! You dumbass! That's — I love you so much it hurts! Why do you think I asked for those flirting classes!?’ Leon says, baffled.</p><p>‘Well, I don't know! Maybe you needed help with a girl you met!’</p><p>‘Raihan, you've known me since I was a kid, since when have I gone out with a girl!’ </p><p>'There was Sonia…’</p><p>‘Sonia!? I knew she was a lesbian five minutes into meeting her! She never stopped talking about Nessa! She told me she wanted Nessa to be happy more often because she liked the way she smiled!’ Leon whined out and looked at Raihan, that had a poorly hidden smirk spread out on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Leon was on a roll, and continued talking: ‘I'm never gonna stop saying it until you believe me, god damn it, I love you, I love you, I LOVE Y—’</p><p>‘Okay, okay. I get it big guy, I believe you.’, Raihan smiled, content, 'We are so dumb, this is unbelievable.’</p><p>He stared at Leon, there were stars in his eyes even in this dark cave, and it's the most beautiful thing Raihan has ever seen.</p><p>The ex-Champion quietly asked, ‘Can I kiss you..?’ and Raihan couldn't help but squeeze himself into Leon’s lap, with a toothy smile on his face, ‘Whenever you want, precious.’</p><p>It's definitely not a good kiss, by Raihan’s standards. First they knock noses because it's dark and laugh, then they finally get it right and even if Raihan’s fangs prickle Leon’s tongue everything is <em>alright</em>, because Raihan can <em>finally</em> taste Leon, can <em>finally</em> hold him close and Leon can <em>finally</em> whine a ‘I love you’ into Raihan’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘We should sleep for real, you can kiss me more tomorrow, champ.’ Raihan says with a laugh, and nuzzles Leon’s neck, his fang dragging lightly through the soft skin.</p><p>‘Mnghhn. Okay, okay.’</p><p>Raihan drops one last kiss to Leon’s neck, and snuggles the ex-Champions chest. ‘It might be freezing outside but your love warms me up.’ Raihan says, after a second of silence, and Leon sighs.</p><p>‘I already regret this.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u got to the end tysm for reading!! have a great day!! hope u liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>